The Gap Between
by AndStuffness
Summary: The Gap Between them had to be filled. Auslly! Based on trailer for Campers and Complications. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I couldn't believe that he had ruined my date with Elliot. What the heck was wrong with him? I thought I may have gotten over him. He was dating Kira. Argh!

I ran as quickly as I could away. Where to? Well certainly not to Sonic Boom. He'd find me there. Instead I headed over to Trish's. But of course she wasn't there, she was probably at the candy store, listening to the manager tell her why she was fired.

Austin's POV

I was jealous, there was no doubt about it. I went over to the restaurant she and Elliot were having their date at and I just barged in and sat down at their table and babbled. I babbled the same way Ally does sometimes. Wow, I was in deep. Then she yelled at me while trying hysterically to hold back tears. But I know it didn't work, because a stray tear fell down her face.

"Austin, what's wrong with you? Why are you here? You just made Elliot leave, you jerk!" She stomped her foot and then ran.

"Ally!" I yelled after her, but it was no use, in spite of those heals she was running so fast I'd never catch up with her.

I decided to head over to Sonic Boom and the practice room, maybe, just maybe she was heading there. Just in a roundabout direction or something.

Ally's POV

I let the tears flow. I didn't care anymore. I was starting to have feelings for Elliot and to forget about Austin when who destroyed the date, but Austin himself. I wondered if Elliot would ever even speak to me again. I consoled myself with the idea, that if he had real feelings for me he would. I decided to go home and wash my face of the makeup and tears, and then go to the practice room and write a sad song. Hopefully date crasher wouldn't be there.

Austin's POV

I waited for a while, playing randomly on the piano. I thought about the Not a Love Song song and how dumb it was now. Of course songs that Ally and I write should be love songs, loves songs between the two of us. We were perfect for each other.

Ally's POV

I flung the door open in the practice room angrily and was about to sit down at the piano when I noticed that Austin was there. I almost burst into tears again, but I was able to stop it this time.

"Ally, about tonight." He said.

"You don't have to say anything Austin. Although, you don't have to not say anything." I gave him a sad look.

"I…" he stopped.

"You know what, let's just work on a song." I made him schooch over and we started putting notes together.

Austin's POV

How stupid was I? I couldn't say anything. Nothing came out, and I knew she was still mad at me even though we were putting a song together. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but the words just wouldn't come out. When our hands brushed, I decided to tell her without words. I turned my face towards her. She was so close. "Ally." I said to get her attention.

"What?" she asked with an angry tone.

"Please look at me." I pleaded.

She kept playing, still not turning her head. "Please." I begged. She turned her head . I started to lean in to close the gap.

Ally's POV

He was leaning in, I didn't know what to do. Was he going to kiss me? I think I went into a trance, because I started to lean in to him.

Austin's POV

A knock came to the door. Just before our lips would've touched. I broke away. "Uh, come in." I shook myself. In walked Kira.

"Hey guys, how's the song writing?" she asked nonchalantly. I was so glad we had the door closed just a minute ago.

"Great." My voice squeaked.

"Good." Kira said with a smile. "don't forget our date tonight." She said, then walked away again.

Ally's POV

Kira. Why? But then Elliot walked in as Kira walked out. "Hey Ally, I'm sorry I walked away earlier, it just felt so, awkward."

"It's ok." I said.

"Good. Let's try again, how about tomorrow. I'll pick you up." Elliot walked over and pecked me on the cheek. I almost melted. I forgot about Austin for a second as Elliot's lips brushed my cheek.

Austin's POV

Elliot. Why? To make things worse after he left, Ally decided to go home.

"Let's just stop for now Austin." She said. "I'm tired."

"We were so close." I protested. Of course I wasn't talking about the song at all.

"Well, that means we'll have a shorter session tomorrow." She said. I followed her out. I could see it was pouring.

"We both have to walk home tonight, why don't we finish, see if we can fight out the rain."

"No, I don't mind." She said and then walked out, I of course followed. She locked up and kept going.

"Ally." I said, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

"What?" she asked and turned around.

"I need to tell you something." I started walking towards her, closing the gap between us.

Ally's POV

I tried to walk away, but something kept my feet planted to where I was, he just kept coming closer, what was happening? The next thing I knew his hands were on my shoulders and he was looking deep into my eyes. "aLLY," HE SAID ONCE MORE, AND THEN HE LEANED IN AND HIS LIPS CRASHED AGAINST MINE, AT FIRST i TRIED TO PULL AWAY, BUT THEN i just MELTED INTO HIS KISS. WE BOTH HAD BREAK UPS TO DEAL WITH, BUT NOT NOW, NO, NOW WE WOULD JUST KISS IN THE RAIN, SO cliché, BUT I DIDN'T CARE. WE WERE BOTH IN LOVE AND THE GAP THAT HAD KEPT US FROM THAT WAS NOW CLOSED.


	2. Just a few words

Just like many of you, I'm going crazy waiting for the Campers and Complications episode, so I've been reading all of your stories and just had to write one of my own. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote. Sorry about the caps, I had a war with my computer and I lost.

This is about my story the gap between.

Thanks for reading!

God bless!


End file.
